


A Day at the Beach

by Maggie_GoldenStar1530



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_GoldenStar1530/pseuds/Maggie_GoldenStar1530
Summary: The Baby has never seen the ocean before.Fluffy AF.(This is kind of an apology for Form of Curry)
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	A Day at the Beach

It was Cara’s idea. Din would never have even thought to go to a beach. Swimming in armor? That doesn’t work. Plus the sand gets like, everywhere. 

But Cara thought they needed a break. And given that the bounty they had gone to collect had been an incredibly easy job. (“Oh, you’re here for me? I expected this. Where are the cuffs? Carbonite freezer is over here? Great, I need a nap.”) they had some time they could kill.

Plus, Cara said, with the tone of someone who knew she had the winning hand, as far as they knew, the Baby had never seen the ocean. What kind of father would Din be if he denied his son the chance to play in the ocean?

Din knew he was being played, but he was willing to go along with it. They did deserve a break.

Besides, this could be fun. 

There was sun, and the waves were big enough to be fun but not so big as to completely overwhelm. It was perfect beach weather. Cara had a bag with drinks and snacks and somehow had snagged a pile of towels (How? Din wasn’t about to ask silly questions he didn’t want the answers to). Din held the Baby while they made their way down to the beach- a small sandy cove. 

“This looks good. It’s shallow for aways out, which means the waves won’t be bad near the edge.” 

Din nodded. He didn’t have any experience with oceans. There had been a pond on his home planet. And swimming really hadn’t been a thing on Mandalore. Because of the armor.

The Baby stared. It was so big. And blue. And noisy up near the rocks on the edges of the cove. He looked and looked, ears twitching to catch the sounds. He looked at Din,  _ Buir are you seeing this? _ And at Cara, who had a big smile on her face. 

Well. If Cara was happy, maybe it wasn’t terrible. But it was so big. 

Cara spread out some of the towels near the water, up by some rocks, and began stripping off her armor and boots. Din set the Baby down on the sand, and frowned. “Should we take off his coat?”

“It’ll just get wet and salt-encrusted. Besides,” Cara said as she pulled off the ratty coat. “Naked babies have more fun on the beach.” 

Din made a dubious sound. 

“No, they do. It’s science.” 

The Baby looked at the ocean again, ears beginning to droop. It looked a lot bigger from down on the ground. He looked hopefully up at Din. Cara snorted with disgust. “Beskar doesn’t rust, does it?” 

“Shut up.”

She picked up the Baby and started walking to the water. “This is the ocean. Sometimes it’s mean, but right now, it’s nice.” 

The Baby made a dubious sound that was remarkably like Din's dubious sound. 

Right at the edge if the water, Cara set him down so the waves would just splash his toes. He squawked at the first one, and Din came charging down. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Calm down, papa. It’s water. He’ll be fine. It’s just NEW.” 

Another wave hit the Baby’s feet, and he stared at it. Then up at Din. After a second, Din nodded. The Baby eyed him suspiciously, and looked back at the water. And then he took a small step towards it. The next wave went up to his wrinkled little knees. 

He considered this. And took another step into the water. 

The next wave hit him in the belly, and he giggled. 

Cara grinned, and Din sighed with relief. 

The Baby started to go further out, and Cara picked up him. “Not quite yet, green bean. Stay close.” She put him down right at the edge, and the Baby realized that the wet sand was good for running. And running right at the edge of the waves was fun! 

He ran back and forth, not letting himself get too far from Din and Cara, giggling, splashing. He stopped in front of Din and grinned, and gestured to the ocean.  _ Seriously, Buir. This is amazing! _

Din had a glimmer of a memory, and sat down on the wet sand. He pulled off his gauntlets and started piling the sand up, patting it into a shape. The Baby watched him, and cautiously added a bit of sand to the pile, and looked at Din for approval. 

Din nodded. The Baby made a happy noise, and added more sand, and the two of them built up a pile taller than the Baby. Din started to shape one side of into a building, but the Baby crashed into it and smashed the entire pile, chortling.

Din sighed. 

The Baby giggled delightedly, and began to make a new pile. After another bone weary sigh, Din joined him. Cara grinned and ran into the water to swim while the boys were occupied. 

After several rounds of build and destroy (with increasing amounts of hilarity on the Baby’s part), the Baby looked far Cara, and saw her far out in the water. He looked at Din, ears low and concerned. 

“She’s okay. She’s swimming.”

The Baby frowned.  _ That seems fake, Buir, but okay. _

The started building the sand pile again, and once it was tall enough to block Din’s view of the Baby, the Baby started to sneak back out to the water. The waves had gotten bigger- not much, but enough to be a challenge for an 18 inch high baby. When the first one splashed him in the face, he was surprised. The second one was fun! 

The one that knocked him over and backwards was scary, and he came up crying. 

Din jumped to his feet and scooped him up, kicking himself for getting distracted. The Baby clutched Din and scowled at the ocean. How very dare! He flung his hand out and tried to push it away. A small half circle pushed back against the whole of the water, and the Baby scowled harder. He flung his hand out again. 

The ocean just pushed back against the small half circle he was able to manipulate. He pushed against Din, demanding to be let down. With an uncertain sigh, Din put the Baby down, and the Baby marched determinedly into the water, and used both hands to push the water away. 

The water pulled back, and the Baby grinned proudly, until it rose again, beginning to crest over his head. He took a breath and pushed back out, and the water crashed into a barrier in front of him, and swirled around his feet. 

The Baby blinked. 

He took a step forward, and tried again, and again the wave crashed into an invisible barrier. 

This was fun, too! 

He continued to go forward, making the waves crash into his barrier, until the swell around him got too deep- it was almost up to his nose! He turned and looked at Din, alarmed. Din splashed into the water to go pick him up ( _ salt water in my boots, sigh) _ and the Baby started to shiver, and his green skin had turned a bit blueish. 

“I think we’re done for a little bit.”

Din took the Baby back to the pile of towels, and wrapped him up in one, sat down on the rock. Cara was still swimming, and rock was warm, and the sun was nice. The Baby chewed on some jerky, and Din smiled to himself when he found that Cara had included a straw so he could have a drink as well. 

The Baby blinked sleepily. This was a good day. 

Cara came out of the water, and toweled herself off. “Well? Do I have good ideas or what?”

Din looked down at the sleepy, happy Baby. “Yeah, sometimes.” 


End file.
